Timeline
by Frog squisher
Summary: InuYasha betrayed her after years of protecting her. Wht happens when he meets her in Kagome's time? InuYasha
1. The beginning

Jessica L.

November 20, 2004

Timeline

* * *

Summary:_ "Someday InuYasha you won't be able to run from people anymore." Is the last thing I ever told InuYasha before I gave my life for his. I/K S/OC r&r_

Other: lets see I was planning to a lot more on this before posting it (which I was planning to do on the 21st, but as you all know that will not be possible.) So its not as good as it could be.

* * *

Timeline

"Someday InuYasha, You won't be able to run from people anymore." I heard myself telling my older brother. Quicker than I would have liked, he turned around to face me, big amber eyes widened in surprise at my words. My brother, InuYasha was going to walk away from me and never return.

This would be the fourth person to leave my side in two days. I was still tired having not slept after the battle that the Tominochee triplets had just fought all three of them having died in the end. Now I was tired with seven days of restless battling.

"I'm not running right now am I? You want to know why I am not going to come back? Well I'll tell you. I am going to become a human. For I was not as lucky as you in the people who chose to care for me or in the linage I bore." InuYasha said so loud he was almost yelling.

Like he I was Hanyou though I wasn't really his sister he had treated me like one his whole life. Though, my Youkai linage was much more powerful than InuYasha's, because my family had generations amongst the masters making us the most powerful tribe in existence.

Suddenly with no warning InuYasha lashed out with his powerful claws and gave me a deadly gash in my right side. In surprise I fell to my knees looking unsurely into InuYasha's eyes asking silently why he had done this to me after so many years of protecting me.

Instead of answering he just walked away as I stayed there in complete and utter confusion. AS he left my sight tears began streaming down my face, as they had never done before. In fact I had never even cried before.

At that moment I realized just how deep betrayal on misconceptions could seethe themselves into the life of even the most powerful people alive. For the only person I would ever risk my life for without a second thought had just caused me my last and greatest injury. This very injury would not exactly cause my death but it was shat lead to my dramatic death.

Knowing it would be futile to go after InuYasha, I went to change his mind. For I did not see why he could never be content with what he was. By all logic I should have stayed there and just let history run its course at least until I was over my exhaustion, but as my essence is of the Cat I had no such intentions. Besides at that moment I was the most powerful being alive, that wouldn't help me at all though as I knew nothing of how to fight.

* * *

So I end this. Luckily I have much more already written so I won't be as slow to update as I normally am. Ai Ishi 


	2. Death

Jessica L.

November 22, 2004

Timeline

Summary: "Someday InuYasha you won't be able to run from people anymore." Is the last thing I ever told InuYasha before I gave my life for his. I/K S/OC r&r

Other: Well has finished its update so now I can update a little. Since now I have more time to work I will be able to give a longer chapter for you. And I am appalled that none of you were nice enough to give me a review! Except that one person who I am deeply also please not that italics mean that it's a flash back. I was planning to update this on the 24th so sorry!

* * *

Timeline

Soon I came upon a clear ahead of my. Though I had been there many times I knew it wasn't the place I had been so many times in e past. Perhaps it was because I could sense my death coming for it was. Or it could be the thick scent of human blood ahead. Had that scent been my brother InuYasha's doing?

My fatigue was beginning to set, for the light ahead of me began to swirl into the dark colors of the forest. Violently my insides thrashed about in my stomach trying to make their way up my throat. A strange scent fill my delicate nose, the smell was so nauseating that right there I vomited up my food.

Compelled by my senses to give myself a rest I leaned heavily against a small tree just long enough for my dazed vision to catch up with me. Just like that I began running after InuYasha with all my energy though it only produces half of my normal everyday speed. I was confused and hurt by why InuYasha had just attacked me. All my life I had been nothing but a sister to him.

Without a warning I realized I was falling towards the ground and I heard the bones in my left shoulder being crushed. I fell hard and my head hit a rock hard enough for me to bleed.

Not one to back down I almost instantly pushed myself back up and stood ready to defend myself if I were to be attacked again. But whatever it was that had hit me before hit me again between my shoulders in the back more quickly than the first time. The blow throwing me forward several feet before I slammed into a large tree.

This time I saw my attacker when I got up. Unfortunately whoever it was, they did not take their true form. For the one before me looked like InuYasha but he had a totally different scent about him. It was type of Youkai I had never before encountered.

"Who are you and why do you dare take the form of InuYasha?" I asked though sharp breathes of air. The Youkai smirked a smirk I knew could never be placed by the true InuYasha.

_Yokio stood by her father trying to wake him, but unfortunately he would never wake again. Though the young Hanyou just couldn't seem to understand. She had tears in her silver eyes but they didn't fall. Yokio had been taught to never cry no matter what that could mean. _

"_Father wake, please wake!" she said in a weak voice. Her voice was sweet as honey and grief stricken at the same time. _

_Behind her a Youkai came out of his hiding behind the remains of a small house. The Hanyou turned around not sure what was going on. Her silver eyes were wet and big so the attacker was stopped for a moment, one single moment that allowed her to escape. But that did not stop his attack._

_As the Youkai attacked Yokio screamed and a flare of blue flames devoured the Youkai attack. Then the girl ran up the dirt road as fast as her short legs could carry her. This was the way mother had run Maybe mother is ahead. Regrettably the Hanyou's Youkai mother was ahead, but she was on the edge of death when Yokio got to her mother._

"_Mother!" Yokio screamed running to her mother's side. She didn't detect that there was a puddle of blood surrounding the woman; all Neko saw was her mother on the ground._

"_Yokio run to the castle we just left. Get the lord and bring him back to help me," the Hanyou's mother said. Yokio nodded still not allowing the tears to fall. She got up and ran to the castle they had been leaving. _

"I am Naraku," the Youkai said in a cold voice as he took a step near me that cause chills to run down my back.

"How is it that you dare attack a master? It could mean the destruction of you soul or and eternal torture that would never seize." I said through a pure glare of hate. Though I must say that at the time I felt no hate towards the Youkai. I was just confusion and curiosity toward him.

"For you are InuYasha's beloved sister. If you live you may ruin my plans to kill the stupid Hanyou." The cruel Youkai said obviously not aware that I myself was a Hanyou. How dare he attack me because of that pathetic jerk InuYasha who didn't even seem to care about me!

"I care not for that feeble minded InuYasha" I told this, Naraku, "Besides I can help you in more way alive than I could possible dead." I finished taking a step near Naraku. I dearly hoped he didn't notice that I was pretty weak.

The damned Youkai gave off a deadly smirk that if looks could kill would have indeed been the direct fault to my death.

"You, Koishi, shall be my mate then. I can tell by the way you are beginning to pale that you wouldn't last a minute in a battle against myself, Naraku. So you must agree." He said still smirking. Did he just call me Koishi? Oh how I had longed to be called that by someone for so long, but not by this particular Youkai.

_Sesshomaru had always seemed remote form everyone. All her life with InuYasha Yokio had never once really paid and mind to the Youkai. But now she felt as though she had known him her whole life. What was this feeling that wouldn't leave. This feeling to put her head on his shoulder and never move. To be with Sesshomaru forever._

"_Yokio I know I've always been distant but I knew I loved you the day you mother died" the young lord told Yokio. Yokio looked into his eyes and couldn't drop her gaze not matter how much it made her what to fall._

"_I am not old enough to even be betrothed I am nothing but a child. So if you wish to be with me you must wait until the day I am old enough." Yokio told Sesshomaru. _

"_I shall wait then. Do not think I shall forget this Yokio for I will remember." Sesshomaru got up and left. Yokio smiled. '_No I will not forget this day either' _she thought._

Some instinct that I had long ago locked away broke loose for in an instant I was standing there watching my dear InuYasha be hit by an arrow. As he was bound to the tree something fell from his hands. It was that foul jewel that had ruined my life. The Shikon no Toma. So now here it was destroying everything I had gained since my parents died.

No I could save InuYasha. That arrow would in time kill him unless I cast a spell that would preserve his life until the curse was broken. With my last breath I uttered the words.

Slowly my vision blackened. I couldn't breath. My body ached. But then it was all over. My life, it was over. Finally after so long of wanting to be free. Yet, why did it have to end like that?

* * *

Some people may have the notion that that is the end of this, but it is not! Stay tuned till next time. Read and Review! Please review. Sad eyes please. 


	3. The Dreams That Consume Me

Jessica L

December 14, 2004

Timeline

* * *

Summary: Ravin discovers she is the reincarnation of a girl that lived long ago. Is there a way to go back in time and if there is how will she get to it? Something needs to be settled

Other: sorry I haven't updated I was busy with four reports. I mean what is the chances of that four teachers all assigning reports on the same week! Tis so evil... I was also locked away from the comp for a week cause my mum thinks I broke it! That looser. I mean I love my mum! (just incase she walks by and sees me writing this. I supposed to be working on one of those reports but I have to much energy to do it! I refuse! Okay to the fanfic.)

* * *

Timeline---part II 

_Yokio sighed as she looked up to see her gardian Inutaishou. Both her parents had been killed the month before but it seemed as though it had only been yesterday. Now every one here kept calling her a Hanyou. Yokio wasn't even sure what a Hanyou was really, but the young girl understood it was indeed a nasty insult._

_"You seem distracted Yokio. Perhaps I ought to introduce you to my son InuYasha you and him have something to share as you are both alike." Inutaishou said smiling down at the young girl. Yokio only shrugged and got up from her spot by the window._

_"What is a Hanyou? Everyone keeps calling me that when you are not around." Yokio asked her gardian._

_"That__ is what they call you is it? Well itdoesn't suprise me. Yokio a Hanyouis only half Youkai like you and InuYasha. It means you havehuman blood. You'll have to live with that for the rest of your life." Inutaishou told the little girl and she nodded pretending to actually understand_.My father wasn't human though_..She thought._

_Thetwo began to walk Yokio had no idea where she was being led but as of late she had no care of what happened to her. Since her parents had been killed she had come to realize she to would die just as they have. _

_Soon they where at a door no one had before allowed Yokio to enter. Yet Inutaishou seemed to shove he through the door where a boy was playing all alone. The site made Yokio frown she had never had to play alone back home everyone had been willing to take time out of thier duties just to play with Yokio for hours._

_"InuYasha I would like you to meet someone." Inutaishou said causing the boy to jump. The boy turned around and Yokio stared he had what looked like dog ears intead of normal ears they where even weirder than human ears. The boy looked alot like his father except his face looked more human and his hair was tangled and fell down to his waist._

_InuYasha looked at Yokio and appeared confused as though he had never seen another person before. Then the boy frowned at his father as though in disapproval._

_"Who is _She_?" the boy asked bitterly. This almost made Yokio wonder if he was just to mean for anyone to want to play with. Inutaishou smile at InuYasha._

_"This is the girl who's parents got killed a month ago. She's still rather sad over the event so I want you to make her feel at home as this is now her home." Inutaishou answered the guestion as though he where talking about the weather and not a child. Yokio back away from InuYasha into the doorway. Did Inutaishou think this boy would make her feel at home?_

_"Oh." InuYasha said in revelation. He smiled at the shying Yokio as if in appology to his rude behavoir. Little Yokio smiled at InuYasha accepting the appology. _

I woke with a start my dream still going through my mind. I had had these dreams before but never in so much detail. About nowI as in the mind to tell someone about them, for they had never come so frequently as now. For months now it seemed all I had dreamed of was Yokio and her life.

Yet who in thier right mind would listen to some silly girls dreams about someone long dead. I knew these dreams wouldn't stop unless I did something though, so I decided to call Knivera.

I shivered as I got up out of my warm bed and made my way into the kitchen where the phone sat on its charger waiting menicingly for me to call Knivera. So I picked it up and began dialing the number I dialed at least once a day. It made me wonder why the numbers weren't worn off of the phone yet.

"Hello?" came a voice on the other line.

"Knivera?" I asked making sure I had the right sister. I hoped to God that it wasn't Knivera's sister Randi, who I have once been friends with until I realized how rude the girl was.

"Yea who is this and why are you calling at 5:30 in the morning?" my dearest friend asked in angry tone. I hadn't realized that I had woken so early.

"Its me Ravin. I need to talk to you now before I back out of forget." I replied. To my relief I head her fall out of her bed and wade through her messy room.

"What is have you decided youare gay?" she askedin an annoyed tone. You had to love how sarcastic Knivera could be.

"Your kidding me right? I mean me gay you more likely but that is not whyI am calling. I need to tell you about something. I've been having strange dreams for monthes now about a gilr named Yokio, but they aren't like dreams they are more like memories ar something like a movie." I answered quickly.

"Maybe you are Yokio." Knivera said without interest in what she was talk to me about. I let out a sigh of annoyance to let her know i was being serious.

"Knivera be serious I am Ravin. You can't be to people unless you have multiple personalities. Let pray that I don't" I said in a wisper. I heard someone in my house stirring and knew I had to get off the phone before they realized I was up, "Got to go see you at school"

I hung up the phone and crept back to my room and climb into my bed to go back to sleep. Or was I living ?

_Yokio hid in a tree hope to have found a place where InuYasha couldn't find here of course they both knew InuYasha could easily find her because of his super human sense of smell, but neither of the two children cared to them life was a game that would never end._

_Soon InuYasha climbed up the tree and sat by Yokio tired of playing the never ending game of hide and seek. Yokio didn't care they could play anytime the felt like it._

_"Yokio what was it like at you house?" InuYasha asked his playmate. Yokio shrugged. It had been a year and a half since they two had died but Yokio had already lost most of her memories with them. She had grown to be eight years old the age InuYasha had been when she got there. _

_"I don't remember my home. It is like an eternity ago when they died. I remember my Dad used to like to take me with him when he went to meet with people. And so did my mum. The told me I was going to be powerful enough to defeat anyone when I grew up. Dad said I was the princess of his people. But what good would it be to be Princess of mortals?" Yokio told InuYasha. Why couldn't she remember more about her parents it was like they were being erased from her memory._

_"I got an idea!" InuYasha said excitedly. _

_"What is it?" Yokio asked looking at InuYasha in confusion._

_"You could marry my brother then you would be a princess again. And it would mean you would never have to go for away to marry some fat old lord." InuYasha said happily._

_"Sesshomaru? But he never talks and he's sixteen twice my age!" Yokio said with a shreek. At the time she rarely ever saw Sesshomaru and when she did he always stayed quiet and never talked to her._

_"So it would be better than you having to marry someone who is like fifty. Besides Sesshomaru told me he likes you." InuYasha answered smiling at Yokio. Did Sesshomaru really say that or was InuYasha just trying to win the arguement?_

_"Why can't I just marry you then I wouldn't even have to marry some one twice my age or some fat guy. And we are already freinds we could be mates." Yokio said._

_"Now way you are my friend we couldn't be mates! That would be gross, and it would be icky." InuYasha responded winnning the fight and minutes later the two were playing tag._


	4. Goodbye Knivera

Jessica L

December 20, 2004

Timeline.

* * *

Summary: Ravin discovers she is the reincarnation of a girl that lived long ago. Is there a way to go back in time and if there is how will she get to it? Something needs to be settled

Other: I know I am not a frequent updater this is all my mothers fault for not allowing me access to the computer. I also want you all to know that right now I cannot see out of one of my eyes. It is swollen shut. But it is getting better. Review for the sake of my eye.

* * *

Timeline---part II

I ran out those dreadful school doors for that last time into the parking lot. Finally I had finished middle school and was going to go to the High school for now on and half of my main school years where gone and over with.

Knivera and Tooshnome had both moved to other cities when their parent had been shipped. Now here I was in some looser Oklahoman town all-alone with no really good friends. How could they just leave like that?

Well it didn't matter I was going to go stay in Tokyo with my dad this summer, but what if those dreams kept coming there to? Knivera had said it was just my imagination creating its own world so I could escape reality, which very well could have been true. Yet what was there for me to escape?

I climb onto the bus and sat at the very back, the chosen one's seat. Stupid seventh graders and their picking me as there idle. Anyways I was all alone now since my dearest friends had so rudely moved away. Stupid Knivera going to live with her dad in Arizona. It wasn't fair that she had gotten to escape the clutches of this worthless town and I was going to spend the rest of my pre-adult life here.

"Ravin!" I heard someone from the front of the bus shout my name so I looked up to see why they had disturbed me. It was Reany the annoying replacement of Sara South. So I did what I would have done to any other person, I ignored her.

"_I'm leaving for Arizona next week. Sissy I am sorry, but I can't stand this place any longer." Knivera told me on the last Friday of February. Ravin stopped walking beside and bit her bottom lip._

"_I knew you'd be leaving soon. I only wish I could escape like you can. Why do you have to leave Knivera? You could stay at my house and you know it." Ravin said as tears filled her brown eyes. _

"_Ravin you know I have to leave. She'll kill me before long I would stay if I could but I can't. Please don't cry. I promise I'll be back. I won't leave you here to rot but for now I have to go." Knivera promised._

"_By the time you get back I'll be gone from this world. This never was where I belonged. You and Tooshnome never got that." Ravin then went onto her last class that day she refused to talk to her friend the rest of that day. Knivera called and called all the next week, but Ravin didn't pick the phone up. She could stand being left behind._

I got off the plane and looked around for my dad. He was supposed to be her by now. I knew I shouldn't have believed him I should have refused to come and just put up with my mother.

So I went to the food court and got an order of fries and watch the direction I knew my dad would come through. That is if he came this time hopefully he remember his daughter just this once.

"Yokio? What are you doing here?" Ravin heard someone say. So she turned to see who it was. It was a girl with short blond hair and blue eyes; the girl had a long slender nose that seemed to only be there to compliment her eyes.

"How do you know that name?" Ravin asked.

"Why would I not I am you maid. Yet why are you her amongst mortals dressed one too." The girl said.

"I fear you have made a mistake I am Ravin Stroede. And I am from America." Ravin said as she got up and walked away.

"Oh no its happening you warned us all about this but I didn't think it would happen so soon. Ravin you must not leave Japan for school stay here." The girls said and then she walked away.

_No matter how hard InuYasha tried he could never beat Yokio in their playful races everyday. No could it seemed. One day InuYasha's older brother Sesshomaru decided to join the two playmates in their game._

"_Bet my brother beats you, Yokoi. He is fast as lightening." InuYasha said as the three got ready to run. _

"_GO!" _

_They where all going at full speed all trying to be first to the tree. InuYasha seemed far behind Yokio and Sesshomaru just ahead of her. So she began to laugh. Finally someone to try and beat._


	5. When Fathers Leave

_It had always confused her at how different InuYasha and Sesshomaru really where, now the two where fighting and she knew that she shouldn't be listening. Yet the curiosity of a cat had always been Yokio's curse and gift. So she pressed her ear against the cold wooden doors._

_"A Hanyou like you could never understand anything like this. I don't now why I even bothered telling you!" Sesshomaru was yelling. Yokio winced, InuYasha looked up to Sesshomaru, however much he tried to hide it, and being insulted by him would be a pain. _

_"Thats right Sesshomaru I don't understand why our father go to battle for others. Why don't you explain endangering everyone you love?" InuYasha spat back. Yokio could almost smell InuYasha's disgust it was so strong. What was going on?_

_"I already tried to, but honor obviously plays no role in you heart. So there for it is simply impossible to explain love and war to such a lowly being as yourself." she heard Sesshomaru say in an angry voice. Maybe she shouldn't be listening. No. _

_"No Sesshomaru you didn't explain anything at all. You already have me dismissed as useless in you mind and youwould never bother youself to tell me anything in the first place." InuYasha yelled at his brother. Yokio held her breath. This was were InuYasha usually lost his temper and did things that got him into trouble._

_"Thats right InuYasha I do," Yokio let out her breath to late now they had both lost thier tempers,"dismiss you as unworth my time. Because you are. You are nothing but a worthless Hanyou. A weakling that will never make it in the world as anything but a Hanyou. Not even humans will except you." _

_"I'm not the only Hanyou around Sesshomaru." InuYasha shot back at his brother. Great they where bringing her into this. _

_"Thats different InuYasha. Your human blood weakens you beyond what it ever should. You are weaker that a newborn kitten because of it." Sesshomaru answered almost paniced. _

_"But she shall never be a Youkai Sesshomaru. Her human blood will always be there. It will always hold her back in every aspect, just like mine does. Did you know those half humans actually become human sometimes? Whats to say Sesshomaru that she wouldn't go with her human half?" InuYasha said. His voice seemed to be calming._

_Suddenly the door opened leaving Yokio's ear. And she stood there infront of InuYasha who had just spoken and Sesshomaru who had just opened the door. Appearently she had been so startled by what InuYasha's words she hadn't noticed Sesshomaru's footstep as he approached the door._

_"InuYasha?" Yokio asked the question without words. Yokio didn't know she looked hurt. She didn't know that her eyes where filled with tears. But why wouldn't they be. Her only friend, and the only person she had really associated with since her parents death four years ago had just said the most insulting thing she had heard in her life._

_"So why where you fighting over your father InuYasha?" Yokio found herself asking later the same day. Sesshomaru had left the castle and had toldno one where he was going so InuYasha andYokio where alone._

_"Because he fucking got himself killed." InuYasha practically growled at the girl. Yokio looked at the ground not sure how to respond. In a way she understood how InuYasha felt as both of her parents had been killed, but she had been young then and hadn't understood the entire happenings of what had happened. Also he had been like a father to her, a very distant father who paid her little mind._

_"I am deeply grieved by your loss InuYasha nad will do what it takes to relieve you of your sorrow." She found herself saying in an almostforced tone. Truthfully Yokio doubted that she could do anything to help InuYasha right now. nothing could heal death..._

_"What makes you think I grieve for my father? I was never proclaimed as his sonh so I never was his son." InuYasha said stubornly. He crossed his arms across his chest as though it where proof of his feelings._

_"How can you say that InuYasha? Your father was ready to do anything for you I am proof of that." Yokio said with a touch of anger._

_"I doubt you where introduced to me for my sake. It was for the sake of his beloved Sesshomaru that you where given a play mate not by my own." InuYasha replied with a cold sneer. Yokio responded by turning around and refusing to look at InuYasha as he acted so._

_Inside she felt the unformiliar feeling of rage boiling inside her. Inside she was screaming at InuYashato put some sense into his dense head but the feeling was smashed into a thousand pieces._

_"I'm sorry Yokio. I know you held my father in high regard, but that doesn't mean I had to..."_

---

I stared at the wall as my father made the final arrangments with Mrs. Higarashi. I was staying her and her family for the next 6 to 12 months. It didn't bother me really for he was never home anyways and when he was we evaded talking. I had come here hoping to escape the dreaded town of Yukon, Oklahoma where you had to be a prep or a stoner to get anywhere.

At one time I had been a prep and had been veiwed as a well mannered girl who made good grades only only got into minor troubleon rare occasions. Though little would anyone suspect a group of girls all dressed in desiner name brand clothes would shop lift.

Not that I had an easy life. Not at all. My mother had abused me and my father was always somewhere on the globe. I had been miserable. Until the day I met Knivera. with her I found someone who wasn't atificial. I could be myself around her. Though not being in either of the major groups put you in danger even if you where thier ex-leader.

On many occasions Knivera and I faced the worst. We where either ganged up on by both Preps and Stoners or caught in the middle of one of thier never ending fueds. Knivera was scorned worse though. They all had scants and insults for her; some relented on me because of distant memories of the childhood. In a way that hurt worse than if they had included me in the insults. What confused me though was the fact that i had once been part of them. I had once been this cruel to others. what scared me was when they almost caused my soul to perish...

"Bye, I will see you when I get back Ravin." father said as he left I did not move my gaze from the wall. In the room now where Souta, Kagome, and Mrs. Higerashi. I knew an old man also lived here but he wasn'tin the room.

"So do you want to see you room?" Souta asked.

"Sure" I answered in a meloncoly way.


End file.
